Jack's New Friends
by multifangirl-life
Summary: When Jack makes friends, he's excited, and while Sam and Dean are happy for him, he soon falls victim to peer pressure.


**This may have been on my old account, meaning I have no clue if I actually posted only there, but I really like this fanfic, so I hope you guys do too;)**

 **Just so you guys know, I wrote this over the summer before season 14, so I don't** _ **think**_ **there's anything here proven inaccurate, but you never know, I may have missed something.**

Sam, Dean, I'm going out with some friends!" Jack called as he walked up the steps, and towards the door of the bunker. Sam and Dean, who were sitting at the table, playing cribbage looked up, shocked.

Sam and Dean gave each other a look, and then looked back at Jack.

"Jack, you have friends?" Dean asked, prompting Sam to kick his leg under the table.

"What he means to say, is where did you meet these friends?" Sam asked.

Jack smiled at the Winchester brothers, and simply answered, "I met them at the grocery store. That's why I was late coming home."

Dean glared back down at his cards, muttering, "And you still forgot the pie."

"Well, Jack, I'm glad you made some friends." Sam told him. "But be home by eleven."

***

Jack met his group of friends in the park, like they told him to. The three friends he saw earlier in the store were standing by a tree. There was a girl, and two boys.

"Hey! Jack!" Called one of the boys, John. He had long black hair, and blue eyes. He reminded Jack of the fictional vampires he often saw on television.

"Hey." Jack smiled at them.

The girl Maise, who had short, purple hair, looked at Jack, "Are you ready to have some fun, Jack?"

***

Sam was walking around in circles, nervousness taking over his body. Dean sat in a chair, by the table. Even Castiel was here, worrying about his adoptive son. It was now one in the morning, and Jack still wasn't back.

"Guys, calm down." Dean lectured him. "I'm sure Jack's fine, he's just running late."

"Two hours late, Dean?" Sam demanded.

Dean shrugged, "I was once three hours late."

As if on cue, Jack came through the door, perfectly fine. Well, he had dark circles around his eyes, but that was it.

"Jack Kline, do you have any idea what time it is?" Sam demanded.

"One in the morning?" Jack said a matter of factly.

Sam glared at him, "You were supposed to be home by eleven."

"So?"

"So, you come in two hours late, and expect it to be fine?" Sam lectured, "You know what, you're grounded!"

Dean stands up, "I agree!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You're not my dad!"

Castiel stood up, and stared directly at Jack, with a piercing glare, "Well, I am. And I say you're grounded! Also, no Star Wars while you're grounded!"

Jack rolled his eyes again, "Ugh, you're so unreasonable!"

With that, Jack Kline stomped up to his room, angrily.

***

The next few days, Jack stayed at home, complying to his punishment. He didn't speak much to Sam and Dean, except when he or they asked a question. He usually stayed in his room, or at least that's what Sam and Dean thought. It wasn't until Dean went upstairs to check on Jack they discovered otherwise.

"DAMMIT!" Dean screamed, and Sam came running upstairs. He was greeted by an angry Dean in a Jack-less room. "Where's Jack?" Sam asked Dean.

"If I knew, do you think I would've screamed 'dammit'?" Dean asked.

Sam felt a sense of nervousness overtake him, and he filled with worry. Was this what his father felt when he left for college?

"We got to find him, Sam." Dean informed his brother. "That boy is going to be in so much trouble."

"Damn right, he is!" Sam confirmed.

****

An hour later, they were still looking, and still nothing. Sam and Dean shared a mutual feeling of worry. They realized it was almost impossible to find a nephillum. They were about to lose hope, when Sam received a call on his phone.

"Jack's at the police station." Sam informed his brother.

Dean's eyes widened, "What the hell did he do?"

****

Sam and Dean arrived at the Lawrence police station, and saw Jack looking down guilty. He looked up for a brief moment, and saw the angry expressions of his father figures.

Jack watched as they talked to the officer, and the officer informed them that he would let him off with a warning. Jack and his "friends" were shoplifting, and he went back and returned the stolen stuff. They got caught because of him.

Because of this, he had to face the disappointment of Dean, and worst of all, the disappointment of Sam. The way Sam looked at Jack when he walked in…he never saw him so angry before.

Sam and Dean walked over to Jack, and Sam gestured for Jack to follow him. Once he was walking beside Sam, he heard him whisper, "When we get home, go to your room, and we've made sure you won't be able to use your angel powers to get out."

****

Sam and Dean refused to talk to Jack for a week after that. Sam had found some kind of spell to suspend his powers while in his room, but Jack was able to leave his room. Jack had tried to create a conversation between them, but they pretended he wasn't there.

Jack had never felt so upset in the short time he had been alive. In a desperate attempt, Jack called for Castiel. Jack wasn't sure if he'd appear, and he didn't the first three tries. But, by the fourth try, Castiel came. He didn't look to happy with him either.

"What, Jack?" Castiel demanded. "I was busy with important stuff."

Wow. Jack thought. That was harsh.

"I needed to talk to someone, and Sam and Dean refuse to talk to me. I made a mistake, and I know they hate me, but, I don't want you to hate me either, so you don't have to help me if you don't want to." Jack told him.

Castiel's face softened. "I'm sorry, Jack. I heard about you shoplifting." his eyes narrowed, "I'm still disappointed in you.

Jack knew this, but he continued, "I returned the stuff, when my 'friends' weren't looking. The owners didn't know we stole something, and they checked the surveillance. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You did," Castiel assured him, "but you still made a mistake, and actions do result in consequences. Sam and Dean will forgive you, but they won't trust you. You have to earn their trust back. "

Jack nodded. That was the most reassuring thing about what he did.

****

Jack waited a few more days, before apologizing to Sam and Dean. He rehearsed in front of a mirror, until one day, he walked down stairs and stood in front of them. Neither brother looked up.

"Sam, Dean." Jack said, announcing his presence. Both of them looked up, which was the most interaction they had in a while. "I know it won't be enough, but I'd like to apologize for my actions. What I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it. The truth is, I've never really had friends, and I guess I let these friends influence me too much. Anyways, I'm really sorry, and I will do anything in my power to earn your trust."

Jack turned around and was going to head back to his room, when he heard, "Jack."

Jack turned back around and faced the two soft faced brothers.

"We forgive you, Jack. But that doesn't mean we trust you." Sam informed him. "But if me and Dean can trust each other after all the horrible things we do, than we'll probably find a way to trust you."

"But that trust has to be earned." Dean added.

Jack smiled, and nodded, "I know, and it will be."

"Now, get your jacket on. We're going to go hunting."

For the first time in a week, Jack felt closer to the brothers. He would never try to disrupt that trust ever again.

 **Please review!**


End file.
